Bishie High
by Demonluvr
Summary: CROSSOVER! Put in FMA cuz it mainly focuses on them. Random CrackFic that has a ton of Diffrent AnimeManga in it. Summary is inside. IY N FMA WR YGO KH DNA FB SY
1. Welcome to Bishie High!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime/manga in this story but I/Sir Rah/Sloshed/Huggles/Twinkie own everyone else.

Summary: Welcome to Sexual Harassment High! Here we teach all the basics from Avoiding Rabid Fan-girls to Nuclear Physics. Here you will find a very wide selection of hot Bishies, wearing uniforms that range from leather to miniskirts. Just please remember when entering the building grab some tissues and a bucket courtesy of SH High. Oh, and please call SH High, Bishie High. Thank you and enjoy your visit! IY N FMA WR YGO KH DNA FB SY

Warning: Cussing, Crazed Fan-Girls/Boys, Sexy Uniforms, SH

Evie: TOTAL AND UTTER CRACK FIC!

Used anime/manga: InuYasha, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Wolfs Rain, Yu-Gi-Oh, Kingdom Hearts, DN Angel, Fruits Basket, Saiyuki . . . . Prolly more

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Bishie High!

* * *

**Will everyone please meet in the auditorium.**

A voice sounded through-out the busy hallways, classrooms and dorms.

"What's that all about?" a brunette asked.

The blond next to him shrugged.

* * *

>3

* * *

"Welcome to SH High!" a blond teen said into the microphone on the stage.

"She's our Principle? I'm older then she is!" a boy with orange hair complained.

"This is SH High's first year and we're all glad that you're here!" the blond continued.

A man with long silver hair, standing on the stage behind her, rolled his eyes.

"After the assembly go to your first period class and wait for your class to be called to the Sac to get your uniforms!" the blond smiled brightly, "Now before we introduce our excellent staff do you have any questions?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Erk . . . You. The blond jumping up and down screaming 'Me! Me!' and wearing the orange suit. What's your name and question?"

"My names Naruto and will you be serving Ramen for lunch?" the blond said still bouncing.

The black haired boy next to him grabbed his arm making him stay still.

The principle chuckled, "of course! Any more questions?"

This time she addressed a guy with long red hair and two antennas.

"I'm Gojyo and why aren't there any girls?"

"Because this is an all-boys school!" the blond smiled happily.

A lot of groans came from the students.

"I'll take one last question." She scanned the crowd, "the hanyou wearing the red haori."

"I'm InuYasha. What does 'SH' stand for?" the silver haired boy question his ears twitching.

"That, my friend, is a secret," she smiled. "Oh, I've just decided to NOT introduce the staff cuz there are too many of them. So shove off to your classes."

A murmur rose from the crowd as they made they're way to each of their respected homerooms.

* * *

>3

* * *

"Hey what're the uniforms like?" a boy with shaggy dark purple hair asked his teacher.

The teacher grumbled something darkly and turned to him. "You really don't want to know." The teacher grumbled again and sat on his desk. He had shoulder length black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He had long pointed ears, crimson eyes and black bat wings. He had on a pair of baggy black pants on that had chains adoring it.

"Uh . . .Okay." the boy sweatdropped and made his way to his friends.

**I've changed my mind go to your dorm. Your uniforms are waiting on your beds.**

**Stop changing your mind Evie!**

**How bout you try and run a school then!**

**Ummm . . . guys?**

**Yea! Fine let me be principle!**

**NO!**

**Guys?**

**Then shut up!**

**NO!**

**GUYS! Um . . . you need to turn off the intercom.**

**Aww fu-!**

The teacher put his head in his hands and continued muttering darkly.

**WAIT! Fish go with . . . your name is Brad right? Ok. Fish with Brad. Softies with Neko. LOVE YA NEKO! Juniors with Amai. And Seniors with Lu.**

**DARK! WE NEED YOU! **

The purple haired teens head shot up and the teacher stood. "Why me?" he muttered and disappeared.

* * *

>3

* * *

"Here Fishy fishy fishy!" a tall man called enthusiastically.

"I'm guessing that, that's Brad," a blond muttered to his brother.

The teen sweatdropped, "I but he's more sane then he appears nii-san."

"I'm sure, Al. come on lets get this over with," he maneuvered throught the crowd to the brunette, who was still yelling the fishy thing.

"Hi, who're ya'll?" Brad smiled.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric," Ed replied.

"Ah! Well, we had a shortedge in the freashmen dorm so you need to go with Neko to the Sophomores dorm," brad then turned his attention back to yelling.

"Who's Neko?" Al inquired.

"Tha'd be moi," the two teens spun around.

"Envy!" Ed clapped and started to morph his automail.

"Nii-san! That's not Envy!" Al jumped infront of the rageing blond and looked down at him, "nii-san! Calm down!"

"Hmm, Envy. Sounds familiar. I think he the guy that the short elric has to share a room with," Neko thought aloud.

**BOOM!**

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"EDWARD!" :heart:heart:

The blond spun around and saw a girl with fox ears and a fox tail running full speed at him.

Neko chuckled as Ed spun around and run away.

"Nii-san?"

* * *

>3

* * *

"Hey shorty, why're you in the sophomore dorms? You can't be older then 10," a teen snickered.

"But I am in tenth grade," the short tri-colored haired teen stated indifferently.

"You sure," another boy joined in, "It looks as if you just stopped doing finger paints.

The boys face turned red and he looked at the ground, tears welling in his eyes.

"Shuddup! Leave me hikari alone and pick on someone you own size!" another boy with the same hair as the one who was now crying snapped and stepped in front of him. He glared up at the teen.

"What're you ganna do short-stuff?"

He whipped his right arm around and it seemed to spring to life for it glowed and opened up.

"COME FORTH! SLIFER THE," Evie, who happened to be looking for Neko, saw this and ran toward him, "SKY," a roar came from seemingly nowhere and the ground shook, "DRAG-!"

Evie tackled the teen to the ground. "No! Bad! Bad Pharaoh! Bad! You can NOT duel in the school ground unless you have special permission, Yami!" she stripped him of his duel disk and walked calmly away.

Yami sat up, "she took my duel disk T-T"

* * *

>3

* * *

"He tried to attack another student? In the middle of the hall way!" a girl with brown hair shirked. Her tan neko ears stood at attention.

"Yea! Can you believe it?" the blond replied. One of her white neko ears twitched as the teachers lounge door opened, "Neko! Take better care of your students!"

"Yea, yea. I was busy! The chibi blond was refusing to go to his room because I told him who his roommate was," The teen sighed and flopped down onto the couch, "I couldn't find the Envy dude either. Or Pride. I think Brad couldn't find Wrath and Amai and Lucifer couldn't find Greed, Lust or Kimblee. AKA we couldn't find the Sins."

"Oh, They're coming late," a redhead said. She opened the fridge, "they called and said they'd be late."

A girl with short wavy brown hair ran in, "Kyo and Yuki are fighting!"

"First dueling now this! Huggles! What should we do?" the blond asked.

"Hmm?" a light brunette haired girl with fox ears and tail looked up. "I don't know, you the principle, Evie."

Evies white neko ears drooped, "Love, Shi, Sloshed? Someone?"

Everyone turned away. (Evie: T-T everone hates meh! T-T)

A silver haired man sighed, "I'll do it." He stood gracefully, as five people openly gawked at him, and left the room.

"Ya'll are mean," Evie stated

* * *

End of chap one. Fweeee!

Evie: There will be NO coupling OC's and charas together.

Emily: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ED CLOUD AND INU ART MINE!

Evie: ignore her. Well, as I was saying. There will be NONE of that cuz I hate it. . . well save one. Which'll be EnvyNekoEd cuz Neko looks just like Envy and i'd be hot THREESOME MAN!

Emily: Well I did kinda base Neko off of Envy.

Okay now for main teacher profile cuz I don't wanna have to do this later and this way next chap I can say names not 'a girl/guy with blah blah blah'

**You are not obliged to read the next part for all it does in explain what the OC's look like.**

Name: Evie (Slave or Pooky) but is only Pooky when the person is pissed at her

Job: Principle

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Appearance: blond hair with black roots and hot pink tips. Long white neko ears. Black wolf tail and while neko tail. Right eyes is hot pink, left is grey. 5' 4"

Name: Sarah (Rah)

Job: Vice-Principle/Psychology

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Appearance: brown hair with silver streaks. Silver wolf ears and tail. Blue eyes. 5' 3"

Name: Emily (Huggles)

Job: PE/Animation Teacher

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Appearance: short light brown hair. Fox ears and tail. Brown eyes (?) 5'

Name: Shiloh (Shi)

Job: Avoiding Fan-Girls/Boys 101

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Appearance: short wavy brow hair. Brown neko ears tail. Brown eyes 5' 5"

Name: Chelsea (Sloshed)

Job: Biology

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Appearance: long dark brown (looks black) hair. Tan neko ears and tail. Brown eyes. 5' 4"

Name: Madeline (Maddie or Twinkie)

Job: English

Gender: female

Age: 15

Appearance: Red hair. Regular ears. green (?) eyes. 5' 4"

Name: Neko

Job: Aerobics/Art/PE teacher and Sophomore guidance councilor person

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Appearance: Think Envy with Wolf ears. tips of hair and ears change with mode along with eyes 5' 8"

Name: Mara (Love, Mistress)

Job: Condoms-er-some-shit

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Appearance: long black hair. Black checkered neko ears. black wolf-like tail. Dark eyes. 5' 5"

Name: Paige (Love)

Job: Sex Ed

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Appearance: shoulder length dirty blond hair. Blue-ish eyes. Dirty blond neko ears and tail. 5' 4"

Name: Samuel (Shorty)

Job: Pimping 101

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Appearance: red hair that covers his ears but somehow doesn't get in his eyes. eyes. 5' 8"


	2. Whadda ya mean 'rape?

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: 1st chap

Warnings: Cussing, Crazed Fan-Girls/Boys, Sexy Uniforms, SH, SI

Evie: TOTAL AND UTTER CRACK FIC!

Used anime/manga: InuYasha, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Wolfs Rain, Yu-Gi-Oh, Kingdom Hearts, DN Angel, Fruits Basket, Saiyuki . . . . Prolly more

Oh, yea, you havfta understand that this story is mainly for my friends so there'll be LOTS of OC's. Srry.

----------

Chapter 2: Wa'da ya mean '_rape_'?

----------

Envy walked down the corridor trying to find his room. But it wasn't working. He had room 21. But, he couldn't find it. He sighed and was about to give up when he spotted it. "Finally."

He opened the door silently. He had been told he had a roommate who was in a bad mode and he was not to wake him. He shut the door behind him and threw his bags on the empty bed. He had also been informed that maybe it didn't matter if he was woken up or not seeing how the rooms were sound-proof.

Envy crept over to the occupied bed, curious as to whom his roommate was.

"Chibi-chan!" Envy squealed tackling the sleeping figure.

"GET OFF ME!" Edward screamed groggily and tried to push the sin off him.

3

Envy sighed as he wondered the hallways The chibi had almost been to tired to fight him off. Almost.

"Well, can't sleep now."

"Maybe that's cuz your not in bed," a voice said. The person stepped into the light.

"IMPOSTER!" both yelled.

"I AM NOT!"

(Air gets electrified and you see sparks)

"Hey, you wearing a miniskirt, too." :heart:heart:glitter:glitter:

(Now there are flowers floating in the air everywhere . . . and a mass orgy on the floor XD jk jk)

3

"I want Edo-kun!" Emily whined as she collapsed onto the couch.

"He's her 2nd husband right? Or is he her 1st?" Chelsea asked turning to the blond.

"Inus' 1 Edos' 2 Clouds' 3 and Soras' 4. I think." Evie replied counting on her fingers. Then she added. ". . I. . think"

"Oi. Oi." Shannon interrupted. "I need someone to help me in the nurses office."

"You have someone in mind?" this time Shiloh was questioning.

"Yea . . . babies everywhere!" Shannon replied with vigor. ". . . random ramen commercial moment. . . yea, I want Kyuubi."

"But, isn't he _in_ Naruto?" Shiloh crossed her arms. She wants him too. (KYUUBI SHALL NEVER GO TO AA!)

"We could get him out," Shannon replied eyebrows furrowed trying to think of how.

"Fine, if you can get him out you can have him be the fish nurse." Shannon whooped with joy and made to leave, "but," she paused, "he has to wear one of those white naughty nurse outfits. Mmmtay?"

Shannon kinda stood there for a second imagining it. She raised a hand in front of her nose, "Yea, sure." She quickly ran off.

There was a moment of silence.

"I want Edo-kun!" Emily whined again.

Everyone stared at her for a second when Chelsea decided to speak up again.

"What's a naughty nurse outfit?"

3

(Okay, really I'm purdy sure Sloshed knows what a naughty nurses outfit is but it just seemed like a Chelsea thing to say. Srry Sloshed!)

**The next day. At lunch.**

This sucks. Sasuke mused to himself. This absolutely sucks. How am I going to train if I'm here? How the hell am I ganna defeat my brother?

He took another step in the lunch line.

And not to mention the fact that Naruto kept following him. Sasuke glowered.

He took another step.

"Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke withheld a groan. I wonder who that is.

Naruto pulled on the taller boys sleeve. "What do you what, Usuratonkachi?"

Naruto pouted but then brightened back up, "Oi! Oi! Do you think they'll have Ramen?"

"You asked yesterday and they said yes, right?" Naruto nodded, "Then yes they will just ask for it." Sasuke was now in front of the food.

"Would you like fish sticks?" that voice sounded familiar.

Sasuke looked up as someone muttered, 'That's cruel Itachi.'

"ITACHI!" Sasuke bellowed, pointing at said person.

"Hello, foolish little brother, what would you like for lunch?" Itachi stared blankly at the teen.

"Rah!" Sasuke leaped over the thing dividing them and hit Itachi in the chest.

"Nani?" Naruto questioned.

Naruto put on his best 'I'm-a-naïve-kitsune-please-explain' expression and Kisame sweatdropped. The two brothers continued to wrestle and Kisame had to cover Itachi's job also.

Even though that truly wasn't Itachi's job. Itachi, as lunch lady. No. he was filling in for someone.

3

(This part is solely for Emily. I don't even wanna write it. Blec. She drew me Neko so I'm writing this. Blec.)

Emily entered the teachers lounge and looked around, good. It was empty. She giggled and skipped around the room. Why? Because it's an Emily-like thing to do. The door opened and she turned to see who it was. "Edward? Why're you in here? This is the teachers lounge, students aren't aloud in here." He glanced behind him and came through the door, shutting it behind him. He continued forward and came face to face with her. "Emily . . ." he started and flicked his gaze back and forth before look into Emily's eyes again. (They're the same height. Yes, Huggles is that short) "Emily, I came here to tell you that I," he paused again and Emily felt her face growing hot. 'Oh, my gawd! Is he . .? Is he . .?' "I'm in like with you!" (Cheesy but Love said it to Georgie so, neh. Ha, Love, I just told everyone!) Emily repressed a squeal and replied. "I'm in like with you, too:squee:" "It's settled then, lets get married!" Ed smiled broadly. "Yes, lets!" Emily hugged the blond and he hugged her back. (Blec. Whad about Envy!) they pulled apart and locked gazes. 'Here it comes. Here it comes.' "Ms. Emily." Ed whispered drawing ever closer. "Ms. Emily?" "MS. EMILY!"

Emily was jerked awake by a boy with pinkish red hair yelling. "MS. EMILY!"

"What?" she said pouting.

"I think Hiwatari twisted his ankle, can I take him to the nurse?" the boy blushed slightly. (Yes, the nurse.)

Emily nodded, 'He woke me up for that? I was thhhiiiss close, too!'

3

(Has anyone ever played the 'In my pants' game? Well, I have and the last time I did I was at church camp playing with a guy friend. And we, and a couple others, were talking about how God is everywhere and I go 'God is everywhere.' And stop, so they look at me like, 'ya gatta say it.' So I said a quietly as I can 'in my pants.' And a girl behind me, she isn't one we were talking to, goes. 'That's sick! Who said that!' yea, not fun.)

Shannon crackled loudly as she looked at the unconscious Naruto in front of her. She rub her hands together and looked off to the side. "So you know how to get Kyuubi and give him his own body." she paused for a second, "Oh, and without harming Naruto."

"Yeah," Came the bored reply. "But, Iruka would hurt me if I do it."

"I don't care!" Shannon snapped glaring at the silver-haired sensei. "Kakashi you will help me! I know you're a hentai and would kill for a chance to see Kyuubi in a naughty nurse outfit."

Kakashi fought the impulse to giggle.

(Oh-kay, rushing the end because Sloshed and Huggles won't. Stop. BITCHIN'!)

"Let's begin."

3

Evie pouted as she glared at Huggles. "I re-a-ly. Hate J00. Ya know that, right?"

Huggles smiled brightly and bobbed her head up and down. "Good."

Evie turned away and looked at the intercom as if it had betrayed her and was saying this it's self. She pressed and held down the intercom button and spoke into the microphone. "Elric, Edward. Please come to the office so I can get this over with." She let go of the button and turned back to her former task of glaring hatefully.

"Uh, you." Another voice spoke in an almost as hateful voice. "Can I leave now?"

Evie flicked her gaze onto the (ANGST ANGST ANGST) brunette brooding in the chair against the wall. "No, I need to talk to you about NOT tackling staff members."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed further but he stayed silent.

There was a rap on the door before a cautious blond head pocked through the doorway. "Yes?"

"Come in here," Evie said boredly. She waved her hand in a 'come hither' fasion before letting it drop heavily onto her desk.

Ed walked in cautiously and shut the door behind him.

"Oh-kay, Em. Do your worst. . . Wait no don't. But make it quick."

Emily's eyes sparkled as she advanced on the blond. Ed panicked and managed to go around in a semi-circle to where he was pinned against Evie's desk instead of the door. (Cuz that's much better.)

Emily advanced till there was no more room between them.

"Don't do it near me!" Evie shrieked and shielded her eyes.

Emily smiled evil andthenkissedEd.

(Happy?)

Evie blanched and wished for a distraction. Emily pulled away and smiled dreamily where-as Ed was frozen stiff.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and there stood. . . . Itatchi. (Why? Because I Lurv him.)

Sasuke jumped out of his sat pointed and accusing finger at his Aniki and screeched at the top of his lungs.

"ANGST! ANGST! ANGST! ANGST! ANGST!"

----------

Evie: That's it just cuz.

Goodbye for I have to prepare to get yelled at for this.

Click


End file.
